Anniversary
by The Smoose
Summary: The title says it all. Post Grissom on sabbatical. Bit of language.
1. The Gift

Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or its characters unfortunately. But my birthday is coming up. I'm not asking for ALL of CSI, maybe just William Petersen.

Chapter 1

As Sara walked into the lab that evening, she was called to the front desk to be given a parcel. There was no return address on the box.

"Who's this from?" she asked the receptionist behind the desk.

The girl, who was on the phone, lifted one shoulder in a shrug. Sara wrinkled her nose in confusion. This was the second parcel she'd received that month. The last had been from Grissom, but why would he send her another? If it even _was_ from Grissom. She decided to open it the locker room anyway. She used her keys to slit the box open when she entered the locker room and sat down, much like she had done a couple of weeks ago.

"What ya got there?" a strawberry blonde woman walked into the room. She sat down next to Sara who was now holding a small, perfect origami butterfly made from paper. "That's nice, Sara, who's it from?" said Catherine, reaching for the box.

"There's no return address. Anything else in there?" Sara asked her, admiring the butterfly.

It was made from blue and purple paper with what looked suspiciously like canary yellow diamonds in the wings near the top. She turned to Catherine, who was holding a card with something written in calligraphy on one side.

"What's it say?" Sara asked, taking the card.

"'Sorry I missed it' and Sara, are those _real _diamonds?" Catherine said as Sara read the card.

Sara nodded and a smile crept onto her face. Now she knew who had sent it. Only one person knew how much she liked canary diamonds.

"What?" Catherine asked, seeing the smile on Sara's face. "Sorry who missed what? Who sent it? Was it…ooh!" she clasped a hand to her mouth. She knew who she hoped it was.

Sara could see the cogs working in Catherine's mind and quickly tried to divert her.

"Did we get any hits from the bloody print?" she said, still smiling, taking the paper butterfly from Catherine and putting it carefully back into the box with the card.

"Uh yeah, Daniel Shaide, Brass went to pick him up, what are you looking so happy about?" Catherine finished, leaning against the lockers as Sara put the box into her own.

"Wouldn't you be happy if you got a nice gift from your…uh…someone?" she replied as she walked out of the door, leaving Catherine to wonder what Sara had stopped herself from saying and to wonder who the mystery sender was.

TBC (R&R for next chapter)


	2. The Notes

Anniversary

Chapter 2

Sara pulled into the driveway of the house and walked up to the front door. She stepped into the house and made her way into the kitchen, throwing her keys onto the island. Her eyes caught a note on the island, written on personalised paper.

_From the brain of BugMan_

_Sara, in the bedroom, you will find some surprises awaiting you. I will se you soon. Love you._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

She smiled and made her way to the bedroom, still holding the note. She had bought him the note paper the week he came back. They had both thought it was funny.

She entered the bedroom and immediately spotted a beautiful black dress, cut to the knee, strapped with, from what she could make out, a modest cleavage. Next to it was a black shawl with sequins. There was also another note.

_From the brain of BugMan_

_And now, to add to your radiant beauty (not that you need it), check the top draw in the dresser. Love you always._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

She smiled again. He was such a romantic, even if he didn't show it in public. 10 kisses. The same amount of time they had known each other. She went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside, there was a blue velvet box. She picked it up, opened it and gasped. Inside, was a beautiful pearl necklace with a flawless canary diamond set into the middle and largest pearl. Sara was so spellbound, she didn't even notice her other piece of jewellery in the box.

When she finally tore her eyes away from her new gift, she saw an envelope with her name on. She picked it up and inside were two tickets to the theatre to see 'Romeo and Juliet' at 9:00pm. It was currently 6:00pm. She looked in the envelope again and found another note and read it aloud.

_From the brain of BugMan_

_You're probably wondering what this is all about. Well, I'm sorry I went away when I did. I didn't realise until I got back. I'm really sorry Sara. This is my way of trying to make it up to you._

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her say "How am I doing so far?"


	3. Surprises

Anniversary

Chapter 3

Sara turned to see Gil Grissom standing in the bedroom doorway, wearing a gorgeous tuxedo that brought out his eyes, and his dashing smile surrounding his cleanly shaven face. He could tell from the look on Sara's face that he had made up for forgetting.

She ran to him and leapt into his strong arms. They shared a deeply passionate kiss before Sara pulled back, flashing her only-for-Grissom smile.

"I thought the traditional thing was paper?" she asked while he bear hugged her.

"It is, you got that at the start of shift, this is just a little something extra." Grissom said into Sara's hair,

"Little? They're all beautiful Gil; did you make the butterfly yourself?"

"Yeah, it took ages. I haven't done origami in years. The diamonds are real too so don't lose it or damage it. Where is it by the way?" he pulled back and looked at her.

She smiled, "I stuck it, carefully, on the inside of my locker so I can look at it every time I open it. It reminds me of you. But Griss, the necklace and the butterfly and the dress. They must have cost a fortune."

"Don't forget the theatre tickets, anyway," he said, pulling her into another bear hug and talking into her hair, "we already talked about expenses, if I remember correctly, a year and a half ago when I bought you that ring. Now come on," he kissed the top of her head. "get dressed or we'll miss our dinner reservations."

She looked at him again, the love throwing itself at him from her eyes.

"Dinner too?" Sara said in disbelief

"Of course! Nothing but the best for the best!"


	4. Dinner

Chapter 4

When Sara came out of the bathroom half an hour later, Grissom stared wide eyed at the exquisite dress that accentuated her curves, the sparkly shawl draped across her shoulders and showing more than a little cleavage.

"I take it from your face that you approve then?" she asked as she gestured for Grissom to help her put her new necklace on.

He answered her, after putting the necklace on, by trailing kisses along her shoulder and up her neck to the sensitive parts below her ears. She let out a quiet moan and pressed a hand to his chest to push him back. He brought a hand to her naturally curly hair and she out a finger on his lips.

"If we don't go now, we'll miss dinner. Do you want all you're planning to go to waste?" she said, teasingly trailing her finger down his chin and chest. He grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"Don't start something you wont let me finish." He said, leading her over to the dresser and the blue velvet box. He opened it, picked up the ring and slipped it onto her finger. He was already wearing his own

* * *

They ate at a beautiful French restaurant, both eating a vegetarian option and talking about the past year together. When the dessert came (chocolate gateaux), he sat closer to her and fed it to her, occasionally taking a bite for himself, gazing into her chocolate brown orbs. Other couples kept looking over and smiling at them, which made both Grissom and Sara smile.

While they waited for the bill, they held hands; Sara gazed into his ocean blue eyes and fiddled with the ring on his finger. She wanted to get him home right then, but she knew it meant a lot to him to make it up to her, and she was enjoying it.

"_And he spent an absolute fortune on me." _She thought.

The bill came and they proceeded to the theatre.


	5. A Discovery

Chapter 5

As they waited in the lobby a very familiar figure caught their eyes. Sara and Gil looked at each other and Gil shrugged.

"We were gonna have to tell them at some point, why not start now?" he said.

She took his hand and whispered "Ok." As they stood up to greet Catherine.

"Hi Cath, what're you doing here?" Gil asked, caressing the back of Sara's hand with his thumb.

"Hey Gil, Sara, um, Lindsay's in a school production of _'The Telltale Heart'_, more importantly though," she glanced down at their hands and smiled, "how long have you two been _you two _and when were you planning to tell us all?" she finished, her hands on her hips.

"Well," Gil began, and with a nod from Sara he continued, "We've waited two years and seven months so I suppose now is as good a time as any." He chuckled at the look on Catherine's face.

"Nearly three years? Damn! Anything else you wanna share? Moving in together? Eloping? Bun in the oven?" she snorted. She wasn't angry or upset, quite on the contrary. She was shocked at herself. Why hadn't she guessed? She'd seen the flirtatious touches and glance and so had everyone else for years.

"Gil, I think you should consider letting Cath go, only two out of three this time. You're losing your touch." Sara said, a huge gap-tooth smile on her face.

"You're not _pregnant_?" Catherine gasped and grabbed Sara's hand.

"No but we live together and…" Grissom lifted his left hand to show her the wedding band on his ring finger.

Catherine, who still had hold of Sara's hand gasped and wrenched it up to inspect it. Sure enough, there was a beautiful princess cut canary yellow diamond engagement ring behind a platinum wedding band identical to Grissom's.

"Is this a joke?" Catherine asked. Sara slipped her wedding band off and showed it to her. On the inside _'GG and SS 2006' _was engraved. Smiling, Sara replaced her ring.

"Oh my God! When did this happen? Ooh I'm so damn happy for you!" she said finally, hugging them both.

"We'll fill in some gaps tomorrow Cath, but we've got a play to go see now, sorry." Gil said as _'Romeo and Juliet at stage 3' _was announced over the tannoy. Catherine nodded and hugged them again before hurrying off, probably to find Lindsay. Gil wrapped his right arm around Sara's waist and guided her to their seats.

* * *

"Have you ever been here before? It's beautiful." She said to him as they sat down, his arm now on the back of her chair and her head on his shoulder using it as a pillow.

"No but the actors are supposed to be excellent. I suppose you've seen _'Romeo and Juliet'_ before though?" he replied,

"Loads of times, it's the perfect story of love. I've even been in it." She said, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position.

"I never knew that. I bet you were Juliet."

"No, not Juliet, Market person 2. It was 7th grade." She said with a slight laugh and a "Shh" to Grissom as someone came on to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, _'Romeo and Juliet'_ will begin shortly. First, I have a message to read.

'_Sara,_

_From the moment I met you nearly ten years ago I fell in love. I've been drawn to you like a moth to the flame._

_You are my love, my life and my everything._

_Gil.'_

Sara's head snapped around to look at Grissom, who's eyes had grown dark with passion and love. She leaned up and kissed him as the announcer bowed and exited the stage.

Behind them, Sara and Gil heard a woman say to her boyfriend "Wasn't that beautiful? Why don't you ever do anything like that Henry?"

They laughed as the curtain rose and the play commenced.


	6. Shooting Stars

Chapter 6

Sara and Gil walked back to the SUV three hours later, Gil's arm around Sara's shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"I love that play. I could watch it every day and it'd never get boring." Sara said, snuggling closer to him as they walked. "Thanks for this Gil, really, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble…" they'd reached the SUV and Grissom spun Sara around so she was pressed against the door. He cut her off by kissing her deeply.

"Sara," he pulled back and put his hands on her hips "I wanted to do this, I needed to do this. I love you more than you can ever know and I felt horrible when I came back and finally realised why you were so upset. I felt stupid. I'm not trying to but your forgiveness but this is the only thing I could think of that's good enough for you. We've been together for nearly three years and married for on of them." He could see tears starting to form in her eyes. "I love you Sara Grissom." he managed to say before he was pulled by his lapels into a passionate kiss.

They stood there, against the passenger door of the SUV, making out for the best part (literally) of five minutes. When they finally did break apart, breathlessly, Gil looked at his watch.

"Come on or we're gonna be late." He said winking and opening the door for her.

"Not another surprise?" she said smiling as she got in and fastened her seatbelt. He got in beside her and winked again before buckling himself in.

"Another one? Gil you don't have to." She said, placing a hand on his knee.

"This is, I hope, something for both of us to enjoy, and not like that." He said, seeing Sara's raised eyebrow and her smirk.

"She laughed as he started the engine, backed out of the parking space and drove out of the car park.

* * *

They'd been driving for about twenty minutes through the desert when Sara asked where they were going.

"Wait and see, we'll be there in a minute." He replied.

They stopped shortly after that in what could only be described as the middle of nowhere. Gil got out of the truck and rushed around to open the door for Sara. She got out and looked around.

"You haven't brought me out here to murder me have you? I know you know how to get away with it."

He was stood at the back end of the SUV, getting something out of the boot. He came out carrying a blanket and a hamper.

"A picnic? In the middle of the desert? Well its original Gil, I'll give you that." Sara said as Grissom laid the blanket down on the ground.

"The show doesn't start for another," he looked at his watch, "three and a half minutes. Come and lie down." He said, taking her hand. "I brought some sandwiches and soup incase we get hungry during this."

He lay down and brought Sara down with him. He looked at his watch.

"Should start any minute now, just keep looking up." He was using one arm as a pillow for himself and the other for her.

She was just about to speak when Gil pointed towards a small dot moving quickly across the sky, followed by others soon after.

"Wow." He heard her whisper. "Shooting stars, they're beautiful." She snuggled closer to him.

"Yes you are." Gil said, turning onto his side to face her. He leant forwards and kissed her. She reciprocated and ran a hand through his salt and pepper curls. He was nearly lying on top of her, one hand supporting him and the other resting on her waist. His kisses were so tender and yet so full of passion.

Sara's hand roamed around his back and under his tux jacket, pulling his shirt from his pants before fingering his belt.

"You…want to…do it…here?" he asked her while he removed his jacket.

"Yes…and it's obvious…that you do too." She smirked as she purposely brushed against his arousal.

"We'll be comfier in the car." He said, giving her one last kiss before he rolled off her and helped her up. "Put the basket in the front." he folded up the blanket and made his way to the boot.

Gil climbed into the boot and put the back seats down so they'd have more room. Then, he unfolded the blanket onto the floor and took off his shoes and socks. Sara climbed in a few seconds later and closed the boot behind her. He was kneeling, leaning back on his feet. Sara shuffled forwards on her knees, taking her shoes off as she got closer to him. She leaned forwards and hungrily sought his lips. Her force nearly knocked him over but he leaned back against the front passenger seat.

Good thing they were in the middle of no where otherwise someone driving past would have seen the SUV rocking back and forth for nearly an hour.

* * *

After this rigorous activity, Grissom and Sara were exhausted, hot and sweaty. Gil had found another blanket in the back of the SUV and laid it on top of them. She was laid with her head on his shoulder.

"Wow Gil, that was incredible." Sara said breathlessly.

"Well thank you very much Mrs. Grissom, you weren't so bad yourself." He replied leaning over again and kissing her before she could hit him.

He reached over and grabbed his boxers but Sara reached for her purse and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. Seeing Grissom staring at her, she smiled.

"You never know when you're gonna need a clean pair of undies." She said, pulling them on and winking at him.

"I'll have to remember to carry a pair around in my purse too." He grinned as she laughed.

"Where's my bra babe?" she asked him.

"Er… on the rear view mirror." He replied, untangling it and handing it to her.


	7. The Phone call

Chapter 7

When they got home, Sara changed into one of Grissom's old shirts with _'Entomologists Bug Me' _written on it with no pants and Gil changed into a pair of long shorts and no top. He was about to join Sara, who was watching TV when her cell rang and she jumped up to answer it.

"Sidle." She answered incase it was from work.

"Don't you mean Grissom?" said a strange male voice in her ear.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" she asked, glancing at Gil, who was looking concerned.

"I saw you and you're _husband_ this evening you slut! He's old enough to be your father! That's incest! It's disgusting!" the voice said loudly and angrily.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong number." Sara said shakily flipping her phone shut and ending the call before the stranger could reply. Before she had a chance to put the phone down, it rang again.

"Is it the same number as before?" Gil asked her. She nodded and he took the phone from her and flipped it open.

"Don't you dare hang up on me bitch! Don't you dare!" screamed the voice.

"Who the fuck is this?" Grissom asked calmly.

"Oh, I suppose this is Gil Grissom is it? Listen 'Old Man'! I don't have any business that involves you right now so let me talk to the whore!"

"I said who the fuck is this? And why are you calling my wife and insulting her? Come to think of it how did you get this number?" Grissom said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Shut the fuck up bastard! It's a fucking disgrace! You're old enough to be her father not her fucking husband! It's disgusting!" screamed the voice.

"Look, whatever man, I'm gonna hang up now, buh-bye!" Gil said sarcastically, flipping the phone shut and ending the call.

Almost instantly the caller rang again. Grissom jotted down the number on some paper before turning Sara's phone off.

"Tomorrow I'll go get you a new sim card and get Brass to trace the number." He said, turning and gathering her into his chest as she let out a sob. "Shh honey, don't let this guy get to you. He's just some weirdo. He probably just got the wrong number." _'But how did he know my name?'_ he thought.

"Ok, I'm gonna go to bed now, you coming?" she asked him, wiping a tear from her face. He nodded, turned off the TV and followed her into the bedroom.

He stripped to his boxers and climbed under the covers next to Sara, who was curled into a ball. He snuggled closer to her and put his arm around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and whispered "I love you Sara, I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I know Gil, I love you too." She said before they both fell asleep.


	8. The Grinning Detective

Chapter 8

The next morning, Sara had forgotten all about the phone call, until that is, Gil came home from shopping with a new sim card. She turned the phone on long enough to scribble down her contacts numbers and see that she had 17 voicemails form the mystery caller. She didn't wan to know what was in the messages he'd left.

"I'll get Brass to trace the number when we go in tonight. We'll find out who this is Sara." Gil said, hugging her.

Sara smiled weakly but then gagged. She looked rather pale.

"Sara! Are you ok? Come and sit down." Gil said as she lurched again.

He went to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water but when he got back to the sofa, she had fled to the bathroom. He rushed after her and held her hair as she threw up into the toilet.

"Are you feeling ok honey?" he asked her when she'd finished.

Sara stood up and wiped her face with the washcloth. "I'm fine Gil, honestly, it's probably just worry from last night, that's all." She said leaning against the sink with her eyes closed.

Grissom sighed and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it sweetheart, he wont be able to call you again unless you personally give him you're new number, and I highly doubt that you will." She leaned into him and felt his rapid heart beat on her back.

"Never mind about me worrying, your pulse has gotta be about 120. I'm fine Gil, really. Now," she moved forwards, "I need a shower." She looked at him as he stood in the middle of the bathroom. "You joining me?" and not waiting for an answer, she began to undress.

* * *

Gil entered the lab, intending to find Brass and give him the number to trace, but was almost instantly intercepted by Catherine who appeared to have been lying in wait for him.

"So what's the story? And where's Mrs. Griss…"

"Shh Cath, look, I need to go and find Brass right now but come over to the house tomorrow with the rest of the team and we'll explain everything." He said, brushing past her to go and find the detective.

Brass was in his office and Gil knocked and walked in.

"Jim, I need a favour. I need this number," he waved the piece of paper at him, "traced and I need files of Sara's cases from the past year, anyone who had problems with her and vice versa. This is strictly private. No one knows. Not the rest of the team, not Ecklie, not even the sheriff. Is that ok?" Grissom finished.

"Sure Gil, what's up with Sara though? Is she alright?" Brass asked his friend.

"Yeah she's fine, well not really. She kept throwing up this morning cos of a call from this number last night. She's not coming in tonight. She felt sick…" he cut himself short and realised too late that he'd probably said too much.

"So you were with her when she got the call and when she was throwing up this morning? Well that's either one hell of a coincidence or…" Brass said with a broad grin.

"Yeah, yeah I was. This stays private too Jim. Come to the house tomorrow with the rest of the team and Sara and I will explain everything, ok?" Gil said, already walking out of the office, away from the grinning detective.


	9. One hell of a sandwich

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Sara was at home, growing, well, sick of being sick. She also noticed that her breasts felt a little bigger. She also had a strange craving. She grabbed her purse and headed to the strip.

When she returned from the grocery store, laden with bags, she put some stuff away and then got out the stuff she wanted. Some chocolate spread, peanut butter (smooth), eggs, bread and ketchup. She fried two eggs, buttered the bread and made a sandwich in the following order:

Bread

Butter

Chocolate spread

Peanut butter

Ketchup

Fried egg

Ketchup

Peanut butter

Chocolate spread

Butter

Bread

She looked at it and thought it was delicious. She hungrily took a bite, then another. "This is the best damn sandwich ever! I should sell it to Subway!" she said to herself. Once she finished the sandwich, she washed the plate using ginger scented soap. As soon as the smell hit her nostrils, she gagged again and rushed for the bathroom, hurling into the toilet. Usually she couldn't get enough of that smell but today, she though, she was acting a little odd.

On impulse, she grabbed her purse again and headed out the door.

* * *

She returned a short while later, carrying a small bag containing a rectangular box. She hurried into the bathroom and ripped open the box. She read the instructions carefully and followed them to the letter.

After three minutes, she looked at the pregnancy test to reveal a bold pink line. She scanned the box again to make sure, then smiled and hugged the white stick. Then she realised what she was hugging and quickly dropped it into the trash can. Now she just had to figure out when to tell him.

Just then Gil walked through the door of the house and called her name.

"Sara. I got Brass to trace the number and get some files together but it's gonna take some time. How're you feeling now?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"Fine, I need to tell you something though." She said.

"So do I, I've kinda invited the team around tomorrow night to tell them about us, is that ok?" he said, blushing and shoving his hands into his pockets like a naughty kid.

She smiled. Perfect.

"That's fine. Do you think we should wear our rings to work to give them one last clue?"

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.


	10. Chances

Chapter 10

"Shit! Gil. Gil wake up you ass! You didn't set the alarm and now we're gonna be late!" Sara rolled over to look at the clock and it showed 5:30pm. They had to be at work by 5:45pm.

Gil cursed as he looked at the clock too and made his way to the bathroom, only to be overtaken by Sara, who mumbled something about needing the toilet. He heard retching and knocked on the door.

"Sara? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel a bit queasy." She lied. "Can you go put some coffee on? I'll take the world's fastest shower. Don't forget to put your ring on today."

"Ok, you sure you're ok. Do you wanna stay at home?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Gilbert Grissom, if you ever suggest I should take another day off again, I will manually make you impotent!" she called.

Grissom smirked and went to make the coffee. She was true to her word and exited the shower ten minutes later to be greeted with a kiss and some coffee as Grissom went to take his shower.

They arrived, at the same time, in the same car, from the direction on the house twenty minutes later. They kissed before they entered the lab and Sara said "Let the games begin."

"Nice of you to join us guys." Catherine said as the came through the break room door. Grissom placed a finger to his lips and flashed his ring. Catherine's smile widened and she looked at Sara who waved and flashed her ring.

"Yeah," piped up Warrick, "Since when have you guys ever been a minute late, let alone twenty, and at the same time?"

Sara shrugged and Grissom cleared his throat. "If we've finished with the questioning, Nick and Warrick, D.B. around the corner, Cath, take Greg to the MGM, robbery. Sara, you're with me, we got some paperwork to tackle."

Normally, anyone faced with the task of 'helping' Grissom with paperwork would have complained or tried to wiggle out of it, but Sara just said "Sure thing." And stood up to follow him as he left. Her ring clinked against the glass table as she got up and she checked it as she walked out.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Catherine said, "Grissom said to tell you to come to his house today after shift, he's got something to tell us."


	11. More Discoveries

**A/N: **This is the last chapter in this story but I plan to write and prequel and a sequel so you will find out who the caller is, even if you have to wait for it. This story was supposed to be just for their anniversary and that's why I'm stopping it before it moulds into another sub story.

Chapter 11

"You ready honey?" Gil asked Sara as a knock came from the door.

"Yeah, lets do this." She said. She went to open the door, leaving Grissom on the sofa.

"Oh, Sara, you're here already." Greg said. She smiled at him and stood back to let him and the rest of the team into the house. Catherine walked in and put a reassuring hand on Sara's shoulder.

Gil came out of the kitchen and greeted everyone. "Hi guys, make yourselves at home. Can I get anyone a drink?"

Everyone declined except Brass who asked for a Jack Daniels. Once supplied with the drink, Grissom sat down next to Sara and everyone looked at him.

"What did you wanna tell us boss?" Nick said.

"Never mind that," Greg yelled, "Who the hell is in that photo?" he pointed at the frame on the table next to the sofa.

Everyone turned and Sara reached for it. It was their wedding photo.

"It's me and Gil." Sara said.

"Doing what?" Nick asked.

"Getting married." They both answered.

Everyone's jaws dropped except Catherine and Brass who beamed at the couple.

"When the hell did this happen?" Warrick said, smiling and shaking Grissom's hand.

"Well we've been together for nearly three years, living together for just under two and married for one." Said Grissom.

"So you're definitely off the market then?" Greg asked Sara. Both Nick and Warrick smacked him in the back of the head and Brass and Catherine told him to shut up.

"Well," said Catherine, "I think this calls for a celebratory drink and we're all going, no excuses." Standing up and grabbing Grissom's hand.

"No!" Sara said.

Everyone looked at her and she sighed and took Gil's other hand, leading him into the bedroom.

"Whoa! If you two are gonna get it on, can we go?" Greg shouted after them, leading to another head slapping from Nick and Warrick and for Brass and Catherine to tell him to shut up again.

They entered the bedroom and Sara sat on the bed. Gil sat down next to her and took her hand.

"What's wrong Sara? Do you still feel ill?" he asked, concern etched across his face.

"A little, but it's not going to go away. That's why I cant go out for a drink." He looked at her. He was confused and even more concerned.

"Sara…what…"

"Catherine got three out of three."

Confused was not even the word now. She gave him a minute to think about it. He finally realised she was referring to when Catherine has asked if she was pregnant.

"Catherine…three…you're pregnant?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. Grissom jumped up, pulling Sara into a bone crushing hug and yelled "WOOOOOOOOOOOO! YES! WOOOOOOOOO!" he kissed her and she laughed against his mouth.

Gil's yelling ad caused the team to run into the bedroom, but they stopped at the sight of them making out.

"What did I say?" said Greg to the group.

"Shut up Greg!" said Catherine "Gil? Sara? Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna be a DAD! I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" Grissom shouted, letting go of Sara and hugging Catherine.

Everyone congratulated the couple with hugs and handshakes and then left the happy family to celebrate together.


End file.
